Bleach at the Beach
by Sneaky Jam
Summary: First Story. Bleach is at the Beach and we are going to play Spin the Bottle with Ichigo and Yachiru. This is going to be bad! Read to find out. SORRY FOR SUCKY SUMMARY.


LEGEND

_Thinking, _"Talking" "Telepathic Calls"

* * *

Bleach at the Bleach

"GAHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Kaito. "Captain, please stop Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

"Kaito, why should I?" replied Hitsugaya

"Kaito-Chan, for the billionth time, its Rangiku-San! And please, please, please! Please make a beach in the Serietei!" begged Rangiku

It was a horrible day for Kaito Shiba. Rangiku kept on begging Kaito for a Beach in Soul Society. The problem is that Kaito was too lazy to ask the Captain-Commander to make a beach in the Serietei, not to mention the budget! Who's going to pay for that?

"NOOOO, Fine, Rangiku-san, NO. I won't make you a beach. To mention I'm too lazy, who's going to pay for this?" said Kaito

"You of course,"

Kaito's mouth dropped. Wide open.

"RANGIKU! That's expensive... Why won't you ask Miki?"

"Because... she's only a little kid and she's not the head of the... SHIBA-CLAN!" said Rangiku

"Go ask my dad! IM NOT THE HEAD YET! IT'LL BE ON MY 13TH BIRTHDAY!"

"But- but, Kaito I want it now! I don't want to ask Lieutenant Shiba or 3rd Seat Shiba,"

"Well that means you don't want to ask me or my parents! Captaaaiiinnn please stop Rangiku!" begged Kaito to Hitsugaya who's watching

"Rangiku, stop" he said in a bored tone

"Thanks" Kaito said while rolling her eyes.

"KAITO!" yelled Rangiku

"Why won't you just ask Captain Yamamoto?"

"He kind of scares me"

"FINE" yelled Kaito and stomped out of the office.

* * *

~At the 13th Division Barracks~

"DAD!" Kaito yelled for her father.

"KAITO. REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! ON DUTIES YOU CALL ME LIEUTENANT SHIBA" yelled Kaien.

"FINE, ILL CALL MOM! OH YEAH YOU ALSO SAID DOOTIES" laughed Kaito

"Yes, Kaito?" asked Miyako.

"Rangiku-san keeps asking me if we can make a Beach in the Seireitei," explained Kaito.

"Pfft, whatever" commented Kaien.

"Dad, it seems like you don't love me" said Kaito in a kidding tone.

"OH YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU," exclaimed Kaien and squeezed Kaito in a hug then let go.

"Haha. Me too. I grant you permission to make a beach in the Seireitei" said Miyako. She looked at Kaien and he nodded.

"Ahaa. Thank You!" said Kaito and shunpoed away.

"Sometimes, I wonder how Yoruichi got Kaito into being a shunpo master. I think she spent all her time with Raiden becoming a Prodigy and not teach him to do her shunpo. I STILL WONDER HOW RAIDEN AND YUI GOT BLACK HAIR WHILE THEIR FATHER HAS BLOND AND THEIR MOTHER HAS PURPLE HAIR," exclaimed Kaien.

"You're so abnormal," Miyako said in a funny tone and walked away.

"HEY! That hurts" Kaien yelled and followed Miyako.

* * *

~At the 1st Division Barracks~

Kaito knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice.

Kaito went in and went down on her knees while bowed her head.

"Sorry for interrupting your time, Captain-Commander, but, this is a special request," said Kaito.

The Captain-Commander lifted one eye up. "And what's that special request?" replied the Old Captain

"Ermm... Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto wants a Beach in the Serietei, and she keeps begging me to ask you or make one. And If I did want to make one where would I put it?"

"Kaito, you can make one but, I can't pay for it. I'll show you where you can put it. You have to make it in at a month or two," Old Man Yama said excitedly.

"Are you excited Captain-Commander? It might take more than a week. For you, I'll try and do that,"

"Good Luck 3rd Seat Kaito Mikutsi," The Captain-Commander said as Kaito ran out of the building.

* * *

~Back at the 10th Squad Barracks~

Kaito ran into the barracks with lots of unranked Shinigami greeting her.

"Good Afternoon 3rd Seat Mikutsi," said a lot of Shinigami.

"Yeah, Yeah. Where's Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya?" replied Kaito.

"In the office," said 7th Seat Kōkichirō Takezoe.

"Thanks," said Kaito running to the office.

Kaito slid the door open to find Rangiku on the couch, sleeping, and Captain Hitsugaya doing paperwork.

"Captain? Isn't that supposed to be Rangiku-san's paperwork?" asked Kaito

"Yeah, but she wouldn't do it and its due tomorrow,"

"I can help. I'll tell the news to her later after she wakes up,"

"Fine with me," Then he gave half of the paperwork to Kaito.

After 4 hours of Kaito's life, Kaito went and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch Rangiku was sleeping on. Captain Hitsugaya wasn't in the room. Kaito went close to Rangiku's face until she was 2 inches away from her. Then Rangiku opened part of her eye then she opened both of them. Kaito yelled "HAVE A GOOD NAP?"

"Kaito! You startled me," said the scared Rangiku.

"Pfff- Whatever, Guess what,"

"Chicken Butt"

"NO," Kaito yelled.

"Then what is it?"

Kaito turned away for safety. "Captain Yamamoto said... Yes," She heard a very loud scream.

"THANK YOU KAITO, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" yelled Rangiku.

Captain Hitsugaya came barging in the office. "WHAT HAPPENED? I HEARD A LOUD SCREAM," he yelled.

Rangiku put her hand up. "It was me,"

"Why?"

"Because Kaito got permission and she can make a beach in the Seireitei," replied Rangiku.

"Well, see you guys later," said Kaito

"Wait, where are you going Kaito" asked Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"To find Shun and Ayame. We got to start working on the beach" replied Kaito as she walked out of the building.

"WHERES RAIDEN?" yelled Rangiku.

"I think he's in the human world with his parents. I wonder why Yui didn't come though, or he had to go on a really important mission there, It may take more than 5 months from what Yui told me,"

* * *

~Looking for Shun and Ayame~

While Kaito was looking for Shun and Ayame, she had trouble sensing their reiatsu. They were right behind her!

"KAITO," yelled Shun and Ayame.

Kaito turned around and bumped both of Ayame and Shun's heads which made them to fall down.

"YOU GUYS I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" yelled Kaito.

"It's not our fault that your awful at sensing reiatsu, we found your reiatsu like 10 minutes ago and we were following you ever since," said Ayame.

"Hey, If you're looking for us, look behind you," teased Shun.

"SHUT UP, I need you guys to make a beach," yelled Kaito.

"Pfff- Us?" asked Ayame harshly.

"No... All of us... Rangiku's request... COME ON GUYS HELP ME!" Kaito begged.

"What's in it for us?" said Shun

"La duh, You guys are my friends, FRIENDS OF KAITO SHIBA, One of the Richest people in the Serietei, Daughter of the Head of the Shiba-Clan aka Kaien Shiba's daughter, blah, blah, blah... I could get you whatever you guys want for instance, I'm making a beach, and you guys are going to be the people who advertise it and such. You'll get paid too," replied Kaito.

"How much? I know we're friends with a noble but she doesn't act like a noble at all," said Ayame.

"I don't know, name your price, not over 100,000 yen though"

"99,999 Yen," Shun said fast.

"You suck, you're such a cheapo," said Kaito

"You said name your price and under 100,000 yen," replied Shun.

Miki was out for her morning walk with Hanataro and she saw Kaito arguing with Shun with Ayame just watching. She ran up to Ayame, Hanataro following her and she asked Ayame "Why is Onee-Chan arguing with Shun-kun?"

"We're making a beach and he wants to get paid 99,999 yen," replied Ayame

"WHAT? That much money? Shun-kun is selfish! I need some for food for Chika!(1)" as Miki said that, she got a hammer crawled to Shun's foot and BBBAAAMMM she hit Shun with her hammer and silently crawled away leaving a dumflefaced (A/N: My word tee hee) Shun.

"Miki-dono, are you sure we should leave 3rd Seat Ise like that?" asked Hanataro. "Of course! Shun-Kun is a toughie!" Miki said and went silently beside Hanataro and they left.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Shun yelled. Looking for healing kido.

"I don't know..." replied Kaito. "Let me see your foot, there might be a clue,"

"Fine,"

When she looked at his swollen foot, she found slight letters "M-I-K-I" "Miki did this..." said Kaito.

"Why?"

"She might have over heard us arguing and it's her money also..." Kaito motioned for Ayame to come to her. Ayame flashed step to her. "Did you see Miki come here with a ham- nah, not really important anymore..."

"IT IS TO ME,"

"Shut Up,"

* * *

~Building the Beach~

"Hey Kaito," said a voice.

"Hey Dad," said Kaito. (A/N: Kaien's alive in all of my stories/he's still the lieutenant of the 13th Squad.)

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kaien. Kaito groaned.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto wants me to build her a beach in the Serietei and Ayame and Shun," she pointed to them, they waved "are helping me make a beach" she replied.

"Must be hard work" said a voice.

"Yeah, it is. Hey Mum," (A/N: Miyako's also alive lol.)

"Miyako's here too" said Ayame.

"I'd be surprised if Nanao or Shuhei pops out at us" Shun noted.

"SHUN-SHUN NUMBER 2!" Yachiru popped out and yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK?" yelled Ayame.

Shun screamed his heck out.

"Hey, Aya-Chan, what's wrong with Shun-Shun Number 2?" asked the pink haired lieutenant.

"You scared him..." replied Ayame.

"Hey Lieutenant Kusajishi, please don't call me Shun-Shun Number 2! Call me Shun or something else besides Shun-Shun Number 2. Like the Mighty S or something..."

"Not so mighty Shun... You got scared by a little girl," Laughed Ayame.

"Shut up..."

"Ok, see you guys later! Bye Aya-Chan and Scaredy-Shun," yelled Yachiru while she flashed stepped to her division.

Ayame was about to laugh but Shun glared at her. So she put her fist in her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want Ayame..."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm already doing that," replied Ayame then she smiled.

Kaito walked over. "HOWS IT GOING GUYS!" yelled Kaito.

"GAHHH," yelled Ayame.

"Wow, you scare easily... Where's Shun?"

"Over there," Ayame said pointing to Shun who is talking to Kaien.

"YO!" Kaito yelled in-between Shun and Kaien.

"Crap, Kaito... Why do you have to scare everyone?" asked Shun.

"It's my job" Kaito said smirking.

"Hey Kaito," Kaito looked at Kaien "Your mom and I have to go back to our barracks. See ya later,"

"Bye Mom, See ya later Dad" Kaito waved Good-bye.

"You too Ayame-Chan and Shun-Kun" waved Miyako Good-Bye. Ayame and Shun waved Good-Bye.

"Kaito, where's Miki?" Kaien asked back as he started to walk away with Miyako

"WHERE ELSE? THE FOURTH DIVISION," Kaito yelled to him.

"Oh yeah. Well sorry if I forgot!" Kaien replied back and walked away.

* * *

**_~A month later, the Beach was done~_**

_Everyone was there. All waiting to go into the beach. Kaito needs to cut the ribbon, when she did everyone would come in, even Captain Yamamoto! Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara were there also! Kaito got really annoyed when Ayame and Shun came all dressed up going to the beach. "What are you guys doing?" Kaito asked Ayame and Shun. _

_"What do you think? We're going to the beach" said Ayame. "Oh so, like a couple right?" asked Kaito deviously. _

"NO, OF COURSE NOT" yelled Shun.

"MY BOYFRIEND IS STILL RAIDEN. I'M NOT CHEATING ON HIM WITH SHUN. BESIDES HE WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE FUTURE!" yelled Ayame.

"EWW NO! But then why are you guys here?" asked Kaito.

Shun pointed behind him with his thumb. Ayame turned around and pointed at Nanao and Shuhei and yelled, "WE DIDNT WANT TO GO BUT, NOOO,"

"Pff~ don't listen to them," muttered Kaito. "Do whatever you want. Miki's like "Oneeee-Chaaannn, Can I go to the beach?" and I'm like do whatever you want,"

"We didn't listen to them," added Shun. "They dragged us here with our beach suits and they pinned us on the wall, in the change rooms with Bakudo 30. AND I HAD TO BE IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM,"

"Shuhei didn't change me," said Ayame "I love him because he let me change on my own because Im a big girl now!"

"THEN I HAVE A CORRECTION! They dragged ME here with MY beach trunks and they pinned ME on the wall!" corrected Shun while yelling.

"Geez don't need to yell," Kaito said. "I have a plan anyways. After I cut the ribbon I'm gonna disappear," After she said that, Ayame and Shun knew what she was talking about.

"Kaito?" asked Ayame. "What do you have in that hollow head that makes you so smart!"

~ Cutting the Ribbon~

Kaito took the microphone. "Hey Everyone!" Kaito spoke into the microphone. "I am Kaito Shiba, 3rd Seat of the 10th Squad reporting to say that I'm going to cut the ribbon after I finish my speech. Well, I – IM DONE MY SPEECH," Kaito cut the ribbon and she disappeared when they were rushing in.

Ayame's POV

_Time to say it. _She thought. "All that masks the magic and the words, HIKARIYO," she whispered and by the end she yelled.

* * *

Normal POV

They were all in the Shiba Mansion. Just in different places. "AYAME! SHUN! Where are you guys?" she called out using their telepathic powers.

"I'm in the Kitchen," said Shun.

"I'm in Miki's room," said Ayame. "And boy, her room is so bright! The light isn't even on! It's like glow in the dark paint!"

"It is glow in the dark paint," Kaito retorted. "I'm at the front door. Come down," After when she said that, she heard thumps. Her eyes opened wide open.

"GUY'S COME DOWN!" Kaito yelled. "THERE'S A MASSIVE HOLLOW TRYING TO BARGE INTO MY MANSION!" 

"HOLY CRAP I'M COMING," said Ayame and Shun in unison. "But my flash step isn't as strong as yours!" said Ayame.

"Shun. Just walk into the front door. The kitchens right beside it," said Kaito.

"Oh Yea... I forgot," he replied and ran to the front door. "Hey. Where's Ayame?"

"Oops. Forgot about her..." replied Kaito. "AYAME THERE'S A SLIDE IN MIKI'S ROOM IN THE CLOSET TO GET TO THE FRONT DOOR,"

"Yea. Found it," she said and went beside Kaito "What the heck are you guys doing? FIGHT IT!"

They ran outside. "There are three of them..." said Kaito.

"You've fought more than that yourself..."

"BUT I'M LAZY!" Kaito retorted. "Fine. Go Die, I mean seriously. GODAI SUI RYU!" A huge water dragon came from Kaito's sword. "Hikari to Mizu Shokku!" Hikari to Mizu Shokku feels like your getting shocked with water. Finally, all the hollows got killed.

"Nice Kaito," said Ayame.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You lazy butts. HOLY CRAP IT'S ALREADY 9 O'CLOCK! We need to go to the Beach!" Kaito said. "I'm staying in my uniform,"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Ayame. She grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged her into her room. "Kaito you're coming with me. Shun stay in the living room and don't be a pig and a pervert,"

"WHY WOULD I LOOK AT YOU GUYS?" retorted Shun.

"'Cause you're a pervert,"

"Just go," said Shun.

"Fine. Come on Kaito. Let's go to your room," She said dragging Kaito to her room.

"You're already dragging me!" replied Kaito

~15 Minutes after Choosing what to Wear~

Ayame and Kaito were walking down the stairs. "Geez that took you long," Said Shun. "What are you wearing?"

"PERV! YOU WANNA SEE IT!" yelled Kaito. "I'm not letting you see. 'Cause I'm not taking my Jacket off."

"She's wearing a 2-piece frilly bikini," said Ayame.

"I hate you Ayame," said Kaito.

"Let's just go to the Beach," said Shun.

~At the Beach~

"Okay. We know that High Ranking Officers and Humans/Quincy can stay here right?" Said Kaito to Ayame and Shun.

"Yup!" Ayame pulled out a bullhorn. "OKAY EVERYONE GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! ONLY THE FOLLOWING CAN STAY: ICHIGO, URYU, CHAD, ORIHIME, MIKI, YUI, RUKIA, YORUICHI, KISUKE AND THE HIGH RANKED OFFICERS! 3rd Seats and up"

"What about me?" asked Yumichika.

"Yeah, you could stay," said Kaito.

"FINE," They all said and left.

"Miki, Yui, Ichi!" said Yachiru. "Come!"

They followed her. If Ichigo just left her alone, you would never know what would happen to him.

"Okay what?" asked Yui and Miki in unison. They laughed.

"Weellll. I want a spin the bottle thing and I want Ichi to be the Spin Master!" Yachiru said.

"Hn. Fine," said Ichigo

"Why do you want us here then?" asked Yui.

"You guys will announce it!" said Yachiru.

"Okay Fine," said Miki.

"Yui, Miki. I also need your help with Kido! I never use Kido and Expert plus Expert Kido equals Master Kido!"

"Why won't you just ask Shun?" asked Ichigo.

"Like he'll ever do it" said Miki. "He'll stay with his friends"

"Whatever," said Yui. "Let's just do it to get it over with," So they put Kido on the bottle and Ichigo just chooses which person he wants to do.

~Announcing Time!~

"Hi Everyone!" said Yui and Miki in Unison. "TIME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE!" yelled Miki

"It's kind of like Truth or Dare," yelled Yui.

"Ichigo is gonna be the Spin Master!" yelled Miki and Yui. "Finally we're done. Wanna come to my place?"

"Sure!" said Yui.

"I'm not playing if Ichigo's gonna be spin master," said Rukia.

"Aw. Come on Rukia. It'll be fun!" said Captain Ukitake.

"YES. Come on Rukia, Listen to your superiors!" said Kaien right in Rukia's face and rubbing her head.

"Oh Okay Kaien-Dono," replied Rukia.

Kaito ran up to Captain Hitsugaya "CAPTAIN!" she yelled. "Send me to the corner please!"

"Fine Go," He replied.

"Wow. Kaito got away with it," said Shun.

"YEA! Let's do that!" said Ayame.

"Good Idea," Said Shun. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Hm?" he said.

"Send us to the corner?" said Ayame and Shun in Unison.

"Fine go ahead, normally I only do this to Kaito... but whatever,"

"Thanks!" said Ayame.

"Okay now to find Kaito," said Shun.

~Spin the bottle Game~

"Okay First Spin" said Ichigo "And it lands on Toshiro! Truth or Dare,"

"Dare. Let me see if I get a hard one," he replied.

"Yachiru what should we do to shortie?" asked Ichigo. Yachiru whispered into Ichigo's ear. "That's hard... wonder if he could do it,"

"Do what?" asked Toshiro.

"Toshiro, we dare you to kiss little Miss Momo right here in front of us. RIGHT NOW,"

"Glad, Kaito, Yui, and the other young ones aren't here," said Captain Ukitake.

"WHAT?" yelled Toshiro. Momo did a spit take and did the same as Toshiro.

"Why don't I get word in this?" Momo said.

"I don't know but this is for shortie. Chicken BAWK, BAWK!" Clucked Ichigo. "Do it or you'll have to use your two chicken points,"

"I use one chicken point," replied Toshiro

"Fine," he spun the bottle again. "AND IT HITS TOSHIRO! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Toshiro replied.

Yachiru whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Yeah, That one!" said Ichigo. "Toshiro, do you WANT to KISS Momo, right NOW?" emphasis on the Want Kiss and Now.

"Chicken Point. Again," said Toshiro.

"You have no more Chicken Points, you have to do the thing now if it hits you. Or you're out" He spun the bottle. "Toshiro again. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied

"Yachiru?" Yachiru whispered into his ear. "Okay. One more time. Toshiro again, we dare you to kiss little Miss Momo right here in front of us. RIGHT NOW,"

"FINE!" he cupped Momo's Cheeks and kissed her. "There. Happy?" Momo's cheeks stained red.

"Yes we are!" said Yachiru and Ichigo.

Kaito, Ayame and Shun flash stepped to the game. "What's up?" asked Shun.

"Shiro Kissed Momo!" said Ichigo.

"Oh Really I'm gettin' out of here! I don't wanna play!" Kaito said. As she was about to Flash Step out of there but someone grabbed her arms and lifted her up. "What?"

"Kaito. I order you to stay here and at least play once" said Kaien.

"NOOOO! DAD LEAVE ME BE, WHAT IF FIFTEEN GETS ME AND HE ORDERS ME TO DO SOMETHING BAD! (2)" yelled Kaito.

"Ha-ha! We can leave!" laughed Ayame and Shun but suddenly grabbed by Shuhei and Nanao.

"You guys think you can actually just leave?" they said. Ayame and Shun shook their heads. They let Ayame and Shun go. A pair of arms came around Ayame and suddenly turned around.

"RAIDEN!" she yelled and hugged Raiden. "I thought your mission was really long! Did it get cut down?"

"Nope. I got sent back because of the crappy shinigami with the fro being all cocky and sent me away," replied Raiden.

"Well that's not good,"

"Ahaa. It's alright. Got Tessai to protect everyone," he said.

Kaito, Ayame, Raiden, and Shun sat with each other then realized something. "Guy's theres Kido on the Bottle" said Shun.

"I kind of sensed it" said Kaito.

"I already sensed it but I didn't wanna say it. Shun, get the Kido out now!" said Ayame.

"Wow. He really thought he could get away with it. FOLLOW WHAT AYAME SAID SHUN,"

"Fine" he took the Kido out then randomly spun to Shun.

"Hah Shun." Said Ichigo. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" he replied.

"Was it true that you took the Kido out of this Bottle?"

"Yea. You guys were cheap and put Kido from Miki and Yui. So I took it out. Also, Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo always put it on you so you could lose your chicken points,"

"How do you know that?" Asked Ichigo.

"We were using Kido we were here all this time because we used this Kido called,"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kaito and thumped Shun's head. "Enough of that. Games over. Go Home,"

After that they all went home.

~Next Day~

Someone is knocking on the 11th Division Door and the door opens to see Little Lieutenant Kusajishi. "Heyo! What'cha guys' doin' here?" she asked.

"Thanking you for Yesterday," Said Momo.

"Here. Read the Letter first," said Toshiro and Left with Momo.

"Thanks!" she opened up the letter. The letter said:

Dear Yachiru,

Thanks for yesterday

And here are our thanks

Because you brought

Momo and I together!

If you want more just ask

Me.

From Captain Hitsugaya and

Lieutenant Hinamori.

P.S. Remember to knock! –Momo

She opened up the sack and Lots of Candy flew out! "THANK YOU!" yelled Yachiru.

~THE END~

* * *

Author: Happy, Happy Ending! Sorry for my Very noobish story. I'd prob get some books out also. Hehe . I hate doing these so yeah BYE!

Chika is Miki's pet dragon given to her by Captain Unohana.

Kaito doesn't like calling Ichigo, strawberry or substitute soul reaper so she calls him fifteen. That's what she thinks Ichigo means because Ichi means one and Go means five.

-Jam~


End file.
